La quatre-vingt neuvième armure
by Qwan'Hei
Summary: La guerre contre Hadès se profile à l'horizon, et les chevaliers sont sur le pied de guerre! Quand les dieux s'en mêlent et que les alliances changent de tous les côtés, une simple jeune fille au passé flou peut-elle peser dans la balance?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous :) me revoici pour une fiction basée sur The Lost Canvas, qui risque d'être longue... Mon rythme d'écriture est assez irrégulier, sans compter qu'avec la rentrée qui s'annonce, ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière...j'espère malgré tout que ça ne vous empêchera pas de suivre cette histoire ;)

Je sais que ce début, pour l'instant, ne vous évoquera pas TLC, mais le prologue prendra son sens au fil de l'histoire :)

Bon, le blabla habituel:

-TLC n'est pas à moi et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je ferais subir à ces pauvres chevaliers s'ils m'appartenaient XD

-Cette fiction contiendra, à l'avenir, très certainement du yaoi et du yuri (pas forcément détaillé mais en tout cas bien présent) donc homophobes, veuillez cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite, ou sur la flèche bleue en haut à gauche ^^

-Aryan, Echthra, leur histoire, le scénario, les fantaisies de l'auteur et tout ce qui va avec sont à mwa :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse (enfin) lire tranquillement le prologue ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

_-Tu as dépassé les bornes, Echthra !_

_Siégeant sur le trône du roi des dieux, Zeus toisait la déesse renégate, irradiant de fureur. Echthra, les bras tordus dans le dos par deux dieux mineurs, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dégageant une longue mèche couleur de cendre de son visage d'un mouvement de tête impérial. Bien que défaite et à la merci du jugement de Zeus, elle ne perdait rien de sa superbe, et riva fièrement son regard d'un rouge glacé dans celui, bleu saphir, du blond._

_-Je n'ai fait que rendre justice, fit-elle avec morgue._

_-Justice ?! Tu oses qualifier ce carnage de « justice » ! Tu as décimé le Sanctuaire complet, ainsi que ma chère Athéna, et ce pour une simple vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être !, tonna le roi des dieux._

_-Ils m'ont pris mon mari !, hurla la grise, soudain folle de rage, ses pupilles écarlates brasillant de haine et de folie._

_-Et ton impudence t'as couté tes enfants, assena Zeus avec une froideur détachée._

_Il eut la satisfaction de voir la renégate blêmir lorsqu'il lui indiqua, au fond de la salle, une sculpture de marbre représentant deux anges se tenant l'un à l'autre avec une expression d'effroi pur au visage. Echthra rugit de rage, tentant de se jeter sur le dieu blond. L'insolent avait osé s'en prendre à ses enfants, ses chers petits ! Elle éructa, furieuse :_

_-Sale tyran ! Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait !_

_Le tyran en question pointa son foudre sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de bouger. Un instant, il fut pris de pitié pour la créature qu'il s'apprêtait à juger. Cette déesse autrefois si douce, connue sous le patronyme d'Armonia, déesse de l'Harmonie, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il l'avait pourtant connue avenante, pleine de compassion et d'amour pour autrui. Il l'avait vue heureuse avec l'ange déchu qui lui servait de mari. Il avait même béni ses enfants… Mais c'était une autre époque. A présent, l'heure n'était plus à la miséricorde._

_-Voici ta sentence, Echthra…déesse de la Haine, commença lentement le roi des dieux._

_La déesse s'attendait à tout. Elle savait qu'elle s'était condamnée en menant à bien sa vengeance, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune issue à la suite de l'assassinat de sang-froid qu'elle avait commis envers Athéna et sa cavalerie. Echthra se savait excessive et extrêmement rancunière. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser impunie la mort de son bien-aimé, un ange déchu qui lui avait donné de longs siècles de bonheur et d'amour. En cet instant, elle n'espérait plus rien._

_Elle s'attendait donc à tout. A être torturée. Tuée. Scellée à vie. Elle s'attendait à tout, oui ! sauf à ce qui allait suivre._

_-Par tes actes de sauvagerie, tu as provoqué de nombreuses morts. Désormais, tu es condamnée à te réincarner aléatoirement. Tu ne pourras plus jamais aimer, ni enfanter ! Ton cœur sera aussi sec que le désert, aussi sec qu'à l'instant où tu as commis ton crime._

_-Non ! Non, pas ça !, hoqueta la grise, en proie à l'affolement le plus total._

_Elle qui aimait tant les enfants, elle était condamnée à ne plus jamais en avoir…ne plus jamais serrer un petit corps chaud dans ses bras…ne plus jamais voir un sourire enfantin, ne plus jamais entendre ces gazouillements de bonheur qui avaient empli son cœur de joie lorsqu'elle avait tenu ses enfants dans ses bras… Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues blafardes. C'était certainement la plus cruelle des punitions. La déesse avait connu tant de bonheur aux côtés de son mari et de ses enfants, elle venait, en une journée, de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Intérieurement, elle voua le roi des dieux aux Furies. Il n'avait pas le droit de la priver de tout ça !_

_-Que justice soit faite, assena froidement Zeus, son pouvoir s'étendant sur Echthra comme une chape de brume. Lorsque l'intense lueur dégagée s'estompa, la déesse renégate avait disparu._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même négatives (du moment que les avis négatifs sont constructifs)

Je réponds à toutes les questions, sauf s'il faut que je spoile l'histoire x)

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde! Voici (qui a dit "enfin" ?) le premier chapitre de cette fic qui s'annonce...hem...assez longue! La parution ne sera pas régulière, je vous prévient d'avance, car chaque chapitre est assez compliqué à écrire (je pense que ça ira mieux au fil du temps ^^)

Enfin, après le prologue auquel vous avez dû vous dire "mais qu'est-ce que p*tain de quoi, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Saint Seiya son truc!", voilà enfin l'histoire basée sur TLC ^^ je précise cependant que le prologue prendra son sens plus tard dans l'histoire, soyez patients :)

J'essaye toujours de racheter Saint Seiya, mais je n'ai même pas de quoi m'acheter une rose d'Albafica ;) sinon, l'histoire, Echthra et Aryan (leur histoire personnelle comprise) m'appartiennent. Toute ressemblance avec d'autres fanfictions est fortuite ^^

Je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit avis sur le prologue, merci merci ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

L'aurore se levait sur la Grèce, étirant ses doigts d'or sur les villes encore endormies. Les rayons éblouissants du soleil illuminèrent le marbre blanc du Sanctuaire. Le domaine sacré d'Athéna grouillait déjà de vie, serviteurs et gardes allant et venant entre les temples zodiacaux, dont les gardiens venaient de s'éveiller.

Sur le pas de l'entrée principale de son temple, Shion du Bélier regardait le jour se lever, l'astre diurne allumant des reflets blonds dans sa chevelure vert tendre. Il était rare que les matinées soient calmes. L'air était si paisible qu'on n'aurait pu croire qu'une Guerre Sainte menaçait.

Et pourtant…la présence d'Athéna et de sa cavalerie au grand complet –ou presque- au Sanctuaire n'était pas un hasard. Hadès pouvait s'éveiller à tout moment, l'armée de la déesse était donc constamment sur le qui-vive. Car dès que le sombre seigneur des Enfers serait incarné, il enverrait ses troupes à l'assaut du Sanctuaire dans l'espoir d'éliminer Athéna et de régner enfin en maître sur la Terre.

Ce qui signifierait la nuit éternelle et la destruction quasiment certaine de la race humaine. En tant que protecteurs de l'humanité, les chevaliers avaient pour devoir de se mettre en travers de sa route.

Le regard doux de l'Atlante glissa sur le village de Rodorio, qui s'épanouissait en contrebas du domaine sacré. Encore inconscients de la menace qui planait, les habitants de ce bourg étaient à protéger en premier lieu si l'ennemi venait à s'aventurer aussi près. Aussi le réparateur d'armures restait-il vigilant, car cette tâche lui incombait. Il était le premier gardien, donc le plus apte à intervenir rapidement en cas de danger immédiat pour le village.

Soudain, alors qu'il se détournait pour rejoindre l'intérieur de son temple, la terre se mit à trembler violement. Shion vacilla et dût se retenir à une colonne. Sous sa main, il sentait le marbre de sa demeure résonner en réponse aux soubresauts terrestres, aussi soudains qu'étranges. La poussière descendit du plafond, la demeure du Bélier gémissant sous les assauts de la terre. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était déclenché, le séisme s'arrêta. Toussant, le jeune homme chassa la poussière qui brouillait sa vue.

Inquiet, regardant en direction de Rodorio, il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'épais nuage qui s'élevait d'un profond cratère. Alors que les gardiens des maisons zodiacales sortaient pour comprendre l'origine de cette secousse, le Bélier dévalait déjà les marches à la vitesse de la lumière. Il voulait absolument s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de blessés au village. Ces pauvres gens n'avaient pas besoin de ça, la guerre débuterait bien assez tôt…à moins que ce tremblement de terre localisé ne soit le prémisce des affrontements… ?

Arrivant aux abords du trou, il avisa bon nombre de personnes massées autour, dans un brouhaha inquiet. Il ne distinguait encore rien qui aurait pu causer cet immense cratère de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre. Aucun cosmos ennemi n'était perceptible. Sondant le village de son cosmos, le Bélier constata que les dégâts étaient minimes. Les habitations n'avaient été que peu endommagées, seulement quelques vitres fissurées par la secousse.

-Tout va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?, s'enquit l'Atlante, fébrile.

-Non chevalier, l'impact a épargné le village, le rassura un homme d'âge mûr, confirmant ce que les sens de Shion avaient détecté précédemment.

-Tant mieux…, murmura Shion avant d'enjoindre les villageois à rentrer chez eux. Cette affaire était désormais du ressort du Sanctuaire.

Une fois seul, il étudia le cratère. D'une dimension impressionnante, il s'étendait sur ce qui avait été autrefois un champ –heureusement que la saison des moissons était passée. Sa profondeur impressionna le chevalier d'or : l'impact avait dû être extrêmement violent, et il n'avait jamais vu de phénomène semblable, sauf lorsqu'il avait été envoyé examiner une roche tombée du ciel.

En s'approchant, au milieu des volutes de poussière en suspension dans l'air, il crut distinguer une forme humaine au centre du fossé provoqué par l'explosion. Aussitôt, il se laissa glisser dans la terre retournée et se précipita. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près d'une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, étalée face contre terre, enfoncée dans le sol. L'impact avait dû être rude…mais d'où pouvait-elle bien sortir ? Manifestement, elle ne faisait pas partie du village, encore moins du Sanctuaire. Et pour avoir créé un tel trou dans le sol, elle devait être tombée de haut…de très haut…

A croire que la légende d'Icare (*) devenait réalité.

Remarquant le sang qui imbibait la terre et la tunique sale de l'inconnue, il blêmit et la souleva précautionneusement dans ses bras, sans aucune difficulté. Elle était frêle comme une brindille. Ses vêtements, comme son corps et ses cheveux, étaient incrustés de la terre dans laquelle elle avait chut. Elle vivait encore, mais à peine, vu la gravité apparente de ses blessures et la quantité de sang qui avait coulé.

Sans réfléchir davantage, poussé par son altruisme naturel, il rentra au Sanctuaire avec son fragile fardeau et appela les chevaliers d'une impulsion de cosmos.

Ses frères d'armes ne tardèrent pas à débarquer, excepté Albafica des Poissons, qui ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. Shion soupira. Il aurait aimé que son ami admette que lui, il n'avait pas peur de son sang empoisonné. Il nota également qu'El Cid –en mission-, Asmita –qui ne sortait pour ainsi dire jamais- et Kardia –le rebelle qui ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait- manquaient à l'appel. Quant aux Gémeaux, ils avaient tous deux disparu depuis deux ans.

-Shion ? Pourquoi cet appel pressant ?, s'enquit Degel, toujours aussi impassible, en ôtant ses fines lunettes –le Bélier l'avait certainement dérangé en pleine lecture.

-Le vieux va pas être content que t'aies ramené une étrangère, râla Manigoldo avant de se prendre une calotte de la part de Sisyphe. HE !

-Elle est mourante, plaida l'Atlante, et je ne parviendrais pas à la sauver seul.

Les chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent. Cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Après tout, ils ignoraient tout de cette jeune fille, était-ce bien prudent d'agir ? Elle aurait pu venir de n'importe où, de chez Hadès, même. Le regard insistant de Shion finit par les convaincre. Quand le Bélier voulait quelque chose, il était rare qu'il ne l'obtienne pas. Il avait beaucoup de volonté.

-Non, pas toi, murmura le Sagittaire à son élève, le jeune Regulus, qui recula docilement.

Le jeune Lion était encore trop peu expérimenté pour tenter une transfusion de cosmos. La cavalerie dorée se rassembla autour de la moribonde. Chaque cosmos se concentra, et Shion put reconnaitre chacun d'entre eux : l'énergie impétueuse de Manigoldo, la tranquillité sûre de Sisyphe, la froideur de Degel, la force d'Aldébaran…il y ajouta la sienne, équilibrée, tranquille.

Le fragile fardeau qu'il portait fut enveloppé de ces puissantes énergies, les blessures multiples et profondes se refermant peu à peu, les os se ressoudant, et les terminaisons nerveuses se reformant. Le brasier doré se résorba, laissant les chevaliers diminués mais la jeune fille intacte.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?, tonna une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous fort bien.

Les surhommes mirent tous immédiatement un genou au sol devant leur Pope. Celui-ci les parcourut de son regard délavé par le temps, et s'arrêta sur la jeune personne que portait le Bélier.

-Shion, qu'est-ce que ceci ?, s'enquit-il sans la moindre once de blâme.

-Elle était mourante, Grand Pope, plaida doucement l'Atlante. Je l'ai trouvée suite au tremblement de terre…

Le vieil homme eut un doux sourire. Le premier gardien avait toujours été bon avec autrui, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit venu en aide à cette inconnue en dépit de la règle de méfiance instaurée entre simples humains et chevaliers. L'enfant aurait pu être une ennemie que le jeune homme l'aurait tout de même sauvée.

-Très bien…cette jeune fille est donc sous ta responsabilité, Shion, décréta Sage.

L'Atlante acquiesça avec respect. On ne disait pas non au Pope.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'argentée pour frémir et se mettre à tousser, s'agitant confusément pour échapper au Bélier. Ce dernier la retint gentiment, attendant qu'elle soit tout à fait consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Après un tel choc, elle devait être désorientée.

L'adolescente finit par ouvrir des yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat. Son regard papillonna fébrilement autour d'elle, cherchant une issue. Elle avait l'air complètement affolée. Echappant aux bras de Shion, l'argentée s'effondra sur le marbre, ne tenant pas sur ses jambes. Elle cherchait à s'éloigner en rampant lorsqu'elle buta sur les jambières de Regulus, qui lui fit un timide sourire.

-N'aie pas peur, jeune fille, fit le Grand Pope lorsque la blessée montra les crocs –et elle avait de sacrées canines- à son approche. Tu te trouves dans l'enceinte du domaine sacré d'Athéna. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le regard doux du vieil Atlante apaisa quelque peu les craintes de la jeune fille, qui se détendit légèrement. Voyant la tension qui quittait ses épaules, le Grand Pope sourit :

-Tu peux rester jusqu'à ton rétablissement.

L'inconnue le considéra sans animosité, étonnée par ce grand homme ridé aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et au regard si doux.

-Hé, dis, c'est quoi ton nom ?, s'enquit Regulus, tout curieux, en s'accroupissant devant l'argentée.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche…mais pas un son n'en sortit. Portant la main à sa gorge, elle fronça les sourcils, et réessaya. Sans succès.

Elle était tout bonnement et simplement muette.

* * *

(*) : Icare, fils de Dédale (qui créa le labyrinthe pour enfermer le Minotaure), s'est abîmé dans la mer pour avoir voulu voler trop près du soleil (ses ailes, que Dédale avait inventées avec de la cire et des plumes pour fuir la Crète, ont fondu avec la chaleur).

Voilà, enfin un chapitre de fini! Qu'en pensez-vous?

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit avis, c'est là le seul salaire de l'auteur ^^

A plus!


End file.
